Visitors
by dibs4ever
Summary: Takes place during team years 2. When the Original team is lounging around the cave they hear an odd sound. Upon investigation they are met with 3 young strangers from the future


**Takes place during team year 2. Kind of goes along with my story** **"The next Generation"** **but it doesn't really fit into it so I thought I'd just make it a separate one-shot. Please Review and let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

The team was gathered in the living room, when there was a loud zipping noise coming from the direction of the mission room.

"What was that?" Mgann asked sitting up

Wally and Robin glances away from their video games "I dunno Magalicous" he shrugged

Artemis rolled her eyes "Well maybe we should go investigate game nerd"

Wally paused the game and turned to her "Hey I take offense to that!"

Robin shook his head and shut the game down "She's right, come on let's go" Robin waved as he stood up

"I agree we should go investigate but be on awareness in case of attack" Aqualad ordered

As they began to walk they noticed Connor wasn't following they turned and looked at him

"Con, you coming?" Wally asked

Connor shook his head as he looked at the static screen

"No, you guys go ahead. Mgann tell me if you need me" he waved

They rest of the team members made their way into the training room to find 3 teens standing there looking dazed and confused

"Who are you!" Robin spoke

The 3 strangers standing in front of them looked about the same age as Robin 15. The only female was blonde with greens eyes and wearing a suit similar to Artemis' but it was yellow and red with the Flash symbol on the chest. The first male was also blonde and green eyed wearing a full body green suit that had the arrow symbol on his chest. The last male had dark hair and wore a suit that was very obviously a Robin suit.

The teams Robin relaxed a bit but kept his guard up

"Seriously who are you guys?" He asked again

The 3 looked at each other, the guy in the Arrow like suit nudged the one in the Robin suit

"We're from an undisclosed time or location" he said not releasing much information

Wally rolled his eyes "Geez he's definitely some form of a bat he's all secretive just like you"

Artemis eyed Wally "Why are you in an Arrow suit?" She pointed to the blonde male

He grinned at her making the freckles across his cheeks pop "Cause I'm the Arrow protege where I'm from"

Mgann looked at the girl "Your suit looks almost just like Artemis' except yours is the same colors as Kid Flash's. Does that make you Flash's protege " she said pointing at Wally

The girl nodded "You are correct!"

"So are you me or are you..." Robin began trying to figure out if they were from another earth or another time

"I'm not necessarily you but yes I am Robin." The other Robin said proudly

Wally let out a chuckle "To avoid confusion, I'm going to refer to you as R2 for Robin 2" he said

The Arrow boy shook his head "Well technically he's not Robin 2 he's-"

He was cut off when both the girl and other Robin punched him in the shoulder

"R2 is fine" the other Robin nodded

"So, what are you guys names?" Wally asked pointing at the other 2

"I'm Bullet." The girl introduced "And this is Bullseye" she pointed at the Arrow boy

Robin grinned "Bullet and Bullseye. Are you guys twins?"

Bullseye nodded "Yup" he said popping the P and throwing an arm around Bullet's shoulder

"How'd you guys get here?" Artemis asked looking between the three

Bullet stepped forward "Well these bozos decided it would be fun to banter with a villain named Time Warp, and whelp here we are" she said waving a hand at R2 and Bullseye

"Hey!" Both boys said in unison

Mgann let out a giggle "Well your our guest so until you figure something out why don't we give you a snack?"

They waved them into the kitchen

"Sorry I don't have any homemade cookies but these sandwich cookies are good" Mgann said laying a plate down

"It's all good Mrs. M" Bullseye grinned popping a cookie into his mouth

"Mrs.?" Connor glared at Bullseye as he walked into the kitchen

"Umm I mean um, hey where's the milk?" the male Archer said quickly

He looked around the room spotting it on the counter with Robin and R2 he froze in place next to Wally who was also watching

In unison Robin and R2 picked up a sandwich cookie, pulled it apart, licked the filling off, put the two cookies back together dunked them in the milk and ate them.

"Is this freaking you out at all?" Wally mumbled

Bullseye nodded "Just a little, but probably not for the same reason it's freaking you out"

Meanwhile Artemis flopped onto the couch next to Bullet "So if you don't mind me asking where did you get your inspiration for your suit?"

Bullet shrugged " Honestly from my mom, my dad hates it. But he'll get used to it"

Artemis laughed " sounds like your parents are heroes too"

Melanie nodded " Oh they are but- oomph" she was cut off when R2 did a back flip over the couch shoving a cookie into her mouth in the process

" ROBIN!" She yelled spitting out the cookie

He laughed from where he had landed on the floor

"Watcha gonna do about it speedster?" He said sending her a cocky grin

She smirked at him and lunged forward tackling him to the ground

The two began to spar back and forth rolling on the ground

"Do they do this often?" Aqualad asked Bullseye who nodded

"Yeah, don't worry this is how we resolve conflicts" he assured

Robin had pulled Wally to the side while everyone was distracted by R2 and Bullets sparring match "I have a theory about our visitors"

"Shoot" Wally said

"I think the twins are Artemis' kids. Before R2 shut her up the way Bullet was talking it sounded like Artemis was her mother"

Wally shook his head "Then who's the dad?"

Robin rolled his eyes "Gee genius I don't know, they're twins ones an archer and ones a speedster who do you think the father is."

When what Robin was hinting hit him a grin spread on his face "Wow I guess you're right, they do kind of look like me and Arty put together" he thought for a moment "Wait if the twins are mine and Artemis' does that mean the R2 is-"

Robin cut him off "Just cause he's Robin doesn't mean he's my son, besides you and BG are the only ones who know that we are training Jason to be the new Robin and the way Bullseye was talking in the lab it sounded like he knew there was more than one Robin" he whispered

A smirk formed on Wally's face

"Don't even suggest it!" Robin pointed a finger "You are always teasing me about Barbara we're just friends"

Wally's grin only grew "I thought you said he wasn't your son"

Robin shook his head "He's not, even if he was it doesn't mean he's mine and Babs kid...which he definitely isn't. It could be Zatanna or...you know any other girl. Definitely not mine and Babs. But we don't need to talk about that cause he's not my son. He's probably an orphan kid Batman will adopt after Jason retires "

Wally laughed

"He's not my son" Robin repeated

Wally shook his head "I don't know, by the way he's flipping and sparing with Bullet I'd say he definitely inherited your acrobatic skills"

Robin turned to him with a smirk "If that is your daughter and that is my son like you think, then that means they're rolling on the floor with each other"

Wally's eyes widened "That will never happen!" He pointed a finger earning a chuckle from Robin

Robin and Wally stepped forward into the living room just as Bullet pinned R2 to the ground

"Ha pinned yeah!" She laughed as she straddled his waist and held his hands above his head

R2 shook his head "Nah I let you win"

Bullet stood up "Sure you did! " she said sarcastically

R2 stood up as well "I did, I'm a gentlemen" he let out a cackle that caused the current team to turn and look at their Robin

Robin acted like he didn't see them eyeing him

"Oh, please Rob, lately she's always been able to pin you" Bullseye said throwing a handful of pretzels in his mouth "It's like your distracted or something" he mumbled with a mouth full of food

"That's not the reason, she's using her abilities on me. She flips me too fast for me to react" R2 shrugged

"Never affected you before " Bullseye pointed out

R2 shook his head "Well Flash even said himself she's gotten faster in the past couple months"

Bullseye nodded excepting his answer

They heard a noise coming from the mission room and all went to go check it out.

There stood a tall dark haired, muscular man in a black and blue suit with a pink portal behind him

"Oh, Crap we're dead, we are so dead!" Bullet mumbled upon seeing the man

Bullseye rested a hand on his twin's shoulder "Relax Bats don't kill"

R2 shook his head "Yeah when you don't live with them"

The blue suited man glared at the 3 future time travelers "We will discuss this when we get home. Now go" he said pointing at the portal

Without hesitation the 3 of them quickly jumped in through the portal. Before the blue suited man went through he dropped a small divorce that looked like a grenade

"Sorry guys can't have you remembering this" he said before disappearing into the portal

A flash of light went off, when it faded the portal was gone and the grenade shaped divide had disintegrated

"What are we doing here?" Mgann asked

"I don't know? Anyone else?" Connor asked

Artemis and Wally shook their heads signaling they didn't remember either

"Let's go back to the living room, that's the last place I remember being" Robin said they all followed him out of the room still feeling dazed their memories of the past couple hours completely erased from their memories


End file.
